¡Bendita Navidad!
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: ¡Este no era mi concepto de paz y tranquilidad cuando dije que la quería! / ¿Por qué? / ¡Porque yo nunca quise un maldito grupo de gente que ni siquiera conozco bailando sobre mi mesa!/ Relájate, es navidad / ¡No, eso fue ayer!


**¡Bendita Navidad! por Angie Friki Balck**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Fic participe en el reto Jo, jo, jo en la aldea, del foro La aldea Sengoku

**ADVERTENCIA: **Contiene lenguaje grosero. Pero no en todo el fic.

* * *

><p>Era un hermoso día antes de navidad. Porque si el día no era hermoso, simplemente no era navidad ¿Alguna vez han leído un cuento de navidad en el que el clima sea horroroso? Seguramente no…<p>

—_silencio—_

…esta es la pausa que hago para que busquen en Google sus películas favoritas y revisen el clima que persisten en ellas. ¿Ya? Seguimos.

Como venía diciendo, era un día antes de navidad. Las personas caminaban felices de aquí y allá, compraban regalos para esos familiares que solo veían una puta vez al año y que en tu cumpleaños te regalaban una puta tarjeta de felicitación, y aun así debías comprar regalos para no parecerte al cascarrabias que siempre hay en las películas de navidad (para mayor información ver la película de las navidades pasadas)

En fin, debo continuar este puto fic porque si no, no recibo los putos aguinaldos que me da el puesto de narrador. ¿Saben? Me gusta decir puto, ¿Porque? Porque soy la puta ama ¡Joder! ¿No sabían que era mujer? Pues lo saben ahora ¡SOY MUJER! ¿O acaso creían que solo los hombres podían ser narradores? Pues no, pero mejor dejémoslo para otro fic porque después se me agota el mínimo de palabras y ahí sí que me jodí.

En donde iba ¡Ah sí! Pues como iba diciendo, la mañana era hermosa, la nieve en el camino y más atrás nuestra pareja de Inuyasha favorita. Así es Señores y Señoras ¡Inuyasha y Kagome! Al parecer Kagome estaba jalándole la orejitas tiernas a Inuyasha, ¡Joder! Nadie puede resistirse a esas sexys orejitas. Y como yo soy una narradora Omnisciente vamos a seguirlos, es mejor eso a estar narrando o contando los copos de nieve que caen.

—Inuyasha, vamos al centro comercial. Mama me pidió que comprara algunas cosas.

El nombrado soltó un bufido, porque Inuyasha siempre debe soltar algo. Si ya se han visto la serie deben saber de lo que hablo, eso, o es que yo tome demasiada sidra; pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, sino de Kagome e Inuyasha. Así que continuemos.

Kagome, tomo del brazo a Inuyasha arrastrándolo hasta una tienda de víveres* el solo soltaba maldiciones por lo bajo, tan bajo que ni siquiera yo podía escuchar. Seguramente lo hacía para que Kagome no dijera su típico Osuwari, que quiere decir siéntate por si alguno de ustedes no sabe chino mandarín, porque es chino mandarín ¡Y punto!

— ¡Khe! Kagome, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Inuyasha como si no fuera obvio.

Porque digo, en un tienda de víveres que se puede hacer. Leer un libro, jugar a los bolos; si, se pueden hacer tantas cosas.

—_Por favor añadir tono irónico—_

Kagome suspiro, la compadezco, Inuyasha seguramente le sacaba muchas canas verdes, en serio. Yo doy fe de ello.

—Estamos aquí, para comprar un pavo ¿Nunca has comido uno? —al ver la cara de perplejidad de su acompañante, agregó—Es como un ave, solo que más grande.

Si Kagome un ave, en momentos como este me gustaría que los personajes pudieran oir lo que digo, claro que es una espada de doble filo no pregunten porque.

Inuyasha asintió, Kagome le soltó la correa y lo dejo pasearse. Si pregunta porque la correa, digamos que tiempo atrás, más específico en Halloween, hubo un altercado con Inuyasha y los disfraces, él pensó que era monstruos y bueno, casi acaba con la fiesta. Por suerte nuestra heroína llego a salvar el día haciendo uso de su Osuwari, que significa siéntate, ya lo había dicho ¿No?

Continuemos. Kagome fue a comprar algunas verduras, condimentos y demás cosas que necesitas para hacer una buena comida de navidad, que hará que vayas al gimnasio y te lamentes de haberla comido; para volver a hacerlo el próximo año, parece un círculo vicioso.

—Es bueno saber que no soy la única

¿Eh? Creo que tantos Osuwari, le afectaron la cabeza a Kagome.

—Claro que no, si te oigo perfectamente. Al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero después de tu prologo entendí que era algo así como un cuento de navidad ¿cierto?

Espera. Déjame salir de mi emoción, pues una cosa es narrar a los personajes de Inuyasha, y otra es poder hablar con ellos. Si pudiera gritaría, pero mi jefa me despediría. ¿Y no estas asustada?

—No, es divertido como narras las cosas. Por cierto, creo que soy la única que puede oírte, pero mantengámoslo en secreto, Inuyasha se pondría como loco si descubre que hablo con alguien.

De acuerdo. Entonces sigamos con la historia.

Inuyasha entro corriendo como un niño pequeño que busca a su mami ¡Qué lindo!

—Kagome, allá afuera hay un señor regordete que dice algo como esto: "Jo, Jo, Jo" ¿va a comerme?

Oh vamos Inuyasha, peleas con monstruos casi todos los días, y te asusta un Santa gordo. Cabrón.

—Etto… Inuyasha, es Santa. Del que te hable mientras veníamos para acá, él no va hacerte daño, tranquilo.

Pareció tranquilizarse pero aun miraba receloso al Santa.

—Está bien, vámonos rápido a tu casa, ahí estaré más tranquilo y en paz.

Bueno, eso era nuevo. ¿Inuyasha queriendo tranquilidad? Tranquilidad mis cojones. Pero como dicen, las navidades hacen milagros.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

—Ya llegamos —gritó Kagome

La mama de Kagome, a la cual jamás le supimos el nombre, salió con una tarta de manzana recién hecha. Oh, esa mujer sí que me caía bien. Luego salió el abuelo con sus muchos amuletos para navidad y de último Sota, con el gato disfrazado de reno. ¡Qué familia más mona!

—A Inuyasha le duele la cabeza, parece que está en sus días, ya sabes.

Si Inuyasha está en sus días, mi gato esta embarazado. Mierda. ¿Saben que es peor que un Inuyasha normal? Un Inuyasha en sus días.

— ¡Ya sé! Te tengo una gran sorpresa querido, que seguramente te quitara todos los males

Inuyasha gruño.

—Como sea.

—Mama, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si querida, tu abuelo compro una sidra ¡Exquisita! Pruébala.

La señora Higurashi, le zampo —literalmente— el frasco de contenido dudoso. Al momento Kagome se sintió feliz, tengo la sensación de que eso era una mezcla de sidra y sake… combinación peligrosa.

—Ahora ¡A la sala! Espéranos querido.

Inuyasha y yo, éramos los únicos sobrios que había. Y no sé si es bueno o malo. Unos minutos después vendaron a Inuyasha, no sin amenazas por delante, conduciéndolo a la mesa.

— ¡Tres, dos, uno…! ¡Feliz navidad!

¿Navidad? Guau, el tiempo sí que pasa rápido. ¡Esperen! ¿Qué es lo que está entrando por la puerta? Oh dios, no. ¿Qué no saben que hay menores leyendo esto?

— ¡Villancicos!

Gritaron todos al unísono, excepto Inuyasha. Al parecer el pobre estaba por explotar, lo entiendo, yo tampoco soporto los villancicos.

— ¡Este no era mi concepto de paz y tranquilidad cuando dije que la quería! —gritó Inuyasha.

Todos pararon en seco. Los músicos, la familia Higurashi, el gato, el perro de la esquina, incluso el ratón que comía de las sobras.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kagome.

— ¡Porque yo nunca quise un maldito grupo de gente que ni siquiera conozco bailando sobre mi mesa!

Los músicos bajaron de la mesa, al parecer querían experimentar nuevos horizontes.

—Relájate, es navidad —le dijo Kagome, mientras todos hacían el trencito.

— ¡No, eso fue ayer!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¿Ayer? Inu, creo que estas borracho —le dijo entre risas Kagome.

Yo por mi parte revise mi calendario. Mierda, el cabrón tiene razón, es 1 de Enero. Si mi jefa se entera me dara de comer a los perros, ni puta idea de que era Año Nuevo. Pero en mi defensa, las fechas y yo no nos llevamos bien.

— ¡Es lo que he estado tratando de decirte todo el maldito día Kagome!

— ¿En serio?

—Si

—Bueno, entonces ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Todos volvieron a cantar villancicos, estaban cantando, saltando y todo lo que se hace en un puto Año Nuevo. Y esta vez, era el turno de Kagome de zamparle a Inuyasha el frasco de sidra y sake. Empezó a hipar, para luego unirse a ellos y cantar más villancicos. ¿Ya he nombrado los villancicos?

En serio, no entiendo esto, además ya cumplí con lo que tenía que hacer. Así que ¡Felices fiestas y próspero Año Nuevo! Yo por mi parte me voy al carajo o tal vez me vaya con los borrachos. Como dicen por ahí. Si no puedes contra ellos úneteles.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno, esta es mi primera parodia, espero que allá cumplido con el reto y que les guste.

Me había tocado:

Lugar: Centro comercial

Frase: ¡Este no era mi concepto de paz y tranquilidad cuando dije que la quería! / ¿Por qué? / ¡Porque yo nunca quise un maldito grupo de gente que ni siquiera conozco bailando sobre mi mesa!/ Relájate, es navidad / ¡No, eso fue ayer!

Si quieren participar, el Link del foro esta en mi perfil.

Víveres*: Provisiones o comestibles necesarios para la alimentación de un grupo de personas, especialmente si se encuentran en una situación de emergencia o de guerra.

_¿Merezco Review?_

"_Una escritora o es alguirn sin sus seguidores"_


End file.
